Snape's Love Potion Number 9
by Subaru
Summary: Snape teaches his classes a love potion for Valentine's Day.


Professor Snape swept into the room. Harry's stomach roiled uneasily as Snape held up the book he was carrying for the class to see.

"Love Potions." Snape announced, an evil glimmer in his eyes. "Are the most dangerous type of Potions." Snape passed out copies of one of the spells.

"Oh boy." Breathed Ron and Harry in synchronization, glancing at each other. Hermoine elbowed Ron in the ribs; Snape was continuing.

"I _normally_ would never take this book out and I would _never_ actually teach you a potion like this. Dumbledore thought 'it would be fun, this being Valentine's Day and all'." Snape said, quoting the Headmaster.

"I will assign partners. You have your directions on your desks. First partners are Granger and Malfoy." Snape's smile was a little too malicious to be called gleeful as Hermoine stalked over to Malfoy and plunked herself in the chair next to him. Malfoy refused to look at her, instead scowling darkly at Harry. Harry gulped and looked away. Snape continued to pair up various students.

"We'll think of something to get back at Snape later." Ron mouthed to Hermoine who looked quite ill. Harry took a quick glance around the room as Snape paired off students. Harry counted four boys and two girls left, that meant…

Snape had also come to the conclusion that two boys were going to have to use the love potion on each other.

__

Pity I paired up Malfoy and Granger. It would be interesting with Malfoy and Potter. Snape tapped his foot, irritated. What could he do? He didn't want to offend anyone - they might get him in trouble.

"Hey, Ron. Let's work together. Snape's going to go batty before he figures out who's going to work with another boy. Plus, I don't mind." Harry grinned mischievously.

"I should think not." Ron returned the grin, but glanced at Snape nervously and reached for the directions.

Snape watched their activity closely, he hadn't heard what Harry had said, but Ron seemed okay with it. He nodded to the last two and began a circuit of the room. 

-------

"Everyone has made the main potion?" Snape demanded.

"Yes sir." Every one chorused dully.

"This potion will last until both of the drinkers give in to the feelings." Snape glanced at a couple of the pairs. "Continue."

He watched as everyone poured the pastel pink liquid into two bowls each and plucked a hair from their head and added these to their brew. 

"Drink." He barked. Everyone dipped their spoon into their partner's bowl and took a sip under Snape's watchful gaze.. Giggles filled the room and then there was silence.

"That was horrible!" Someone muttered.

Ron and Harry glanced at each other puzzled, nothing felt different. Harry looked over the directions, which seemed to be the exact copy of what was in the book. 

Ron watched Draco and Hermoine who were glaring at each other. Obviously, letting the potion take over was harder than it looked. The bell rang and Snape excused them except Harry and Ron.

"I did not see you two show any signs of the potion." He hinted.

To his surprise Harry smiled outright and took Ron's hand in his own. "It doesn't work on people who are already in love." Ron nodded in agreement and pulled Harry out of the room, leaving a flabbergasted Snape behind.

-------

"What is so important that you dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night to see?" Hermoine snapped, still feeling queasy over what had happened during lunch…

****

flashback

Hermoine could see Draco staring at her in total disgust. But she wasn't perturbed. She probably was flinging that face right back.

"I'm going to be sick./" Draco said, wiping his mouth.

"Not be fore me you, you…" Hermoine turned and ran from the hall, Draco not far behind, both heading for Madame Pomfrey's.

Later Harry and Ron had come into tell that everyone was talking about the huge kiss she had given Draco and the subsequent return of that infamous smooch from Draco in the middle of the dining hall. She'd thrown books and threatened to permanently curse them if they didn't get lost in the next few seconds.

****

end of flashback

"Shh!" Ron said as they inched along under Harry's invisibility cloak.

"I feel sorry for Hagrid." Harry muttered as he stopped in front of a window that looked out into the gardens below. 

"What is it?" Hermoine said, flipping the cloak off.

"I said we'd get back at Snape for you." Ron pointed out the window.

Hermoine's mouth twitched as she saw what was going on.

"You're sure he'll never be able to trace this to you two?" She asked.

"Absolutely." Ron and Harry chorused. The three looked at each other and burst into peals of laughter.

Below in the gardens Hagrid was running around the garden like a chicken with its head lopped off while a lovesick Snape chased yelling sweet nothings at the top of his lungs.


End file.
